darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap
I'gnited Springtrap' or Springtrap '''is the main antagonist in '''The Joy of Creation: Halloween Edition. He is a darker representation of Springtrap from FNaF 3. He was formerly a decaying suit used by William Afton, or more commonly nicknamed, the Purple Guy, to hide from the vengeful ghosts that haunted the original cast of the band. However, the suit malfunctioned and the springlocks killed William Afton, crushing him to death. He now haunts the suit, now known as Springtrap. He is the only animatronic in the game from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Appearance Ignited Springtrap is a more decayed and damaged version of Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. He doesn't have the suit's lower jaw, revealing William Afton's lower jaw. His eyes closely resemble the Phantom's from FNAF 3, 'with the exception of them being red instead of white. He seems to have a darker green costume color, possibly due of the lighting. His right upper arm, left forearm and right shin lack their suit casing, and there is a massive rip in his chest, exposing Afton's innards. His ears are not damaged any further then they were for his FNAF 3 model. Behavior Unlike the other I'gnited Animatronics, Ignited Springtrap can be led around the building using a camera on the player's cell phone, rather than using a flashlight. If the player happens to spot him on camera, they can play an audio cue, causing Ignited Springtrap to move in another direction, similar to the behavior of Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. You cannot hear his footsteps, but you can hear his animatronic-like noises as he approaches. The man who talks to the player on the phone before the level starts states that if the player hears Ignited Springtrap coming toward them, they are to hide and stay still until he passes by. However, this will only work in gameplay if the player stays out of Ignited Springtrap's line of sight when he passes by. If the player stays still but stands in front of an open doorway, Ignited Springtrap will still kill the player. Trivia * Ignited Springtrap is the only animatronic in the game to have a jumpscare sound that isn't shared with the other animatronics. * Ignited Springtrap is the only Ignited Animatronic that is a springlock suit. * He is also the only animatronic in the game to have two jumpscares, one with the mascot suit's head on, and the other with the head pulled up, revealing William Afton's decaying head. * Just like the repeated trope with the other ignited animatronics, he is missing some part of his shin, directly reflecting bonnie by having his right shin missing on his suit. * On the title screen, Springtrap's eyes are glowing white, but in-game they’re red. * He is the only character that does not appear elsewhere in the rest of the TJOC series. * In-game, he sometimes makes a distorted, evil-sounding laugh when chasing you. * Oddly, on rare occasions, Springtrap will do a stalking walk if the player is backed into a certain corner. Because of this, his walk animation is properly seen and looks like he examines all directions as he walks. * The Office is one of these places. * Ignited Springtrap is most likely a reference to FNaF 3, when Fazbear's Fright burns down.